The prime minister meets the werewolf
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: The muggle prime minister meets our favorite werewolf and discovers some parts of the war that were kept hidden from the minister of magic


The prime minister and the werewolf

Like always I don't own Harry Potter

WARNING: English is not my first language

The British prime minister was not having a good time he not only had discovered that the darkest wizard of all times was again in power but also that his wife is a witch he took the second one better.

Now he and his wife were walking through a park with two of his bodyguards when his wife suddenly shrieked in joy and jumped in the arms of another man.

The man was quite handsome with light brown hair that was greying in places, he looked older than his age but his bright and intelligent green eyes showed his true age which couldn't be older than that of his wife at mid thirty's. He knows he should feel jealous of the man but he couldn't he saw that the man was crying and his wife was comforting him.

"You two can go," he told his bodyguards

"But sir..." they started to say but they were interrupted by their boss," I said you can go now"

"As you wish sir"

The prime minister approached the man that was hugging his wife and coughing that brought their attention to him

"Oh, I'm so sorry Remus Lupin this is my husband the prime minister. Honey this is Remus Lupin we went to school together."

"Oh so that's how they know each other" was the thought going through his mind but out loud he said"Why don't we go to that cafe shop so that you can catch up and I can get to know your friend"

They walked toward the cafe this is the prime minister's old neighborhood so the people there didn't make it a big deal.

Remus was the first to speak"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to hug your wife I just thought she was dead and was happy to see her alive"

"What do you mean by that?" he was really concerned about what this wizard meant and why he would think his wife was dead

"Sweetheart did the Minister of magic tell you the He-who-shall-not-be-named had returned"after the nodded from her husband she continued"well I'm a muggle-born. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard born to muggles during his first rein many Muggle-borns were killed."

"Oh that terrible," said the prime minister he couldn't believe losing a family member just like that

Suddenly his wife turn to Lupin and said with tears in her eyes "Is it true that Sirius died?"

"Sirius as in Sirius Black the wizard murderer that the other minister told me about he said on our last meeting that he was innocent"

Lupin drank a bit of his coffee like he fighting the urge to cry and said"Yes he was my friend and yes it truth he died a few months ago fighting against Death Eaters"

The prime minister's wife started crying again and the prime minister had to ask"What are these Death Eaters?"

"Supporters of Lord Voldemort" the prime minister's wife flinched at the name"they kill without remorse and torture just for fun"

He was shocked the other minister hadn't told him that when he met him"That's horrible. Isn't the government doing anything to prevent"

Lupin snorted"They don't want to risk their lives or their position but there is a secret group called The Order Of The Phoenix doing the fighting I'm part of this group so was my friend Sirius who died. Actually, that is the reason why he was killed he was part of the Order" the last part was said in a whisper

"Are many people from this Order getting killed while the ministry stays put and doesn't do nothing?" he was genuinely curious of the fact that the government was just staying there while people were ricking they lives

"Until now from this war just one my friend but that was only the first battle, during the first war we were dropping down like flies so many of my friends were killed or injured really bad"

"I'm surprised Sirius died he was the best duelist I've seen him beat even Professor Flitwick quite a few times"

"He was more worried about Harry" at her confused look he explained"James' son than himself that's why he was hit with the curse"

"So your group of friends is going to risk their lives for how long until this Voldemort falls? When do you expect to happen" he was really surprised that he didn't flinch at the mane unlike the other minister"You didn't flinch at the name"

"As you said is just a name there is nothing to fear" he finished his cafe before speaking again"And we will fight as long as we have to until the wizarding world is safe"

"Please don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed you are my last friend left alive" she was almost crying

He had the most serious look in his eyes the prime minister had ever seen"If I have to choose between my life and that of Harry I won't even think twice" after that he left

TWO YEARS LATER

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt that was his new title came to their house to tell them that the war was over.

"How many people died during this war?" even if he was the one to ask the question he was afraid of the answer

Kingsley answered calmly"From which side?"

"Both"

"Well during the final battle, there were around fifty Death Eater that died the entire number that died we don't know"there heard him murmuring under his breath"It not like we care"

"While from our side there we also fifty during the final battle many of them under seventeen but there were so many in the battles before that that were heroes" they were both shocked about children fighting"I'm the only member of the Order that fought in the battle and survived the Second Wizarding War"

"So what is going to happen now"

"Well the people that died during the final battle and some of the members of the Order that died in the other battles will get the Order of Merlin(even Sirius Black) while the other Death Eaters are going to Azkaban"

"I'm sorry but what is an Order of Merlin?"

"The Order of Merlin (abbreviated O.M.) is an award bestowed upon wizards and witches who had achieved great things for the wizarding world. It had three different levels: First Class, Second Class, and Third Class. It is the wizarding world's equivalent to OBEs with first class being the equivalent to the most senior OBE, a knighthood. The "Muggle" counterpart to the Order of Merlin could include the Order of the British Empire, Victoria Cross, Medal of Honour, Presidential Medal of Freedom, or the Nobel Prize." the prime minister eyes were the size of dinner plates by the time his wife finished explaining

"I really hope all of them get First Class?"Kingsley gave her a look that said'of course'

"Were going a ceremony for all the dead you are both invited to come if you want?"

"Can you tell me were Sirius grave is too not only Remus' right?"

"The ceremony is for him too during the war he was still thought guilty one of the first things I did was clearing his name"

"Yes of course" after that the minister of magic left through the fireplace


End file.
